


Coldest War

by NapalmParty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War, Clone Wars, Clone wars politics, Original planet, Republic invasion, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapalmParty/pseuds/NapalmParty
Summary: Even in a neutral world with no strategic value and little to no resources, war carves it's path to destroy all it can manage to.





	1. Flashpoint

**Flashpoint  
**  
“The planet “Kastel” is an ignored home to just 5,640,000,000 native human “Kastellians” and 1,200,000,000 Raxusian settlers. They are not exactly the best of friends. Tomorrow, you will land on the planet, and do what Clone troopers do best. They, on the other hands, will wish they were born on a planet with no direct lane to the Republic”. The briefing room was filled with expectations for the invasion. The 2,384th Company of the 145th “Harvest” Battalion was assigned to land on the planet at dawn, secure landing zones and establish a frontline. They waited long for this green light, and have seen space enough to make them want to just land without orders. But Clones are not ones to simply do such things, and the 145th Battalion was a good place to be. The 2,384th company commander still fought the Battalion commander to allow the company to be named “Hotel XXth”, due to “having lost count of how many Hotel companies perished”. Most saw it as a joke but he was dead serious. He was always dead serious when it came to operational procedures, and only ignored it when it came to names. He hated calling everyone by numbers, it felt too robotic for his liking. That’s why with his short brief about the scenario his Company is going to enter tomorrow he did not state the exact number of people like he was told to, but for now, the Company is to be designated “Harvest”.  
  
Meanwhile on the planet itself the civil war didn’t interrupt the majority of the daily life. Most already got used to the Venator class Star Destroyer hovering above and the occasional gunshot fired from the troops of the Kastelraxusian Movement of the Free Stars, or KrMFS for short, fired at the Kastellian Defense Force units. A local pub on the beautiful Mountain areas of the “Great Hershen Continent” has had a visitor from the Republic News Broadcast. Densha Kdelzhen was an interviewer working for the RNB, and on the side of the usual work of getting to the public at Coruscant what they wanted to hear, she would go on an do interviews only she will see. Many of them expose the far naughtier actions of the Republic. “What do you mean by that”, she asks the bartender she was interviewing. “I think it’s quite self explanatory” was the reply from the man behind the counter. “Was the drowning part real?” she asked with a curious look on her face. The simple response from the man was “yes.” And Densha was starting to get annoyed. “So, is it like a normal thing around here or..” and before she could finish her sentence the man responded, saying “No, just water.” The story of a KrMFS pilot being drowned by a strange person in a “strange uniform” with a “strange drowning device” fascinated her, almost as much as her surprise by the bartender’s ignorance of the actual thing.

Densha got out of the pub to do her actual job of interviewing a KDF (Kastellian Defense Force) unit nearby. She got onto her speeder and moved quickly around the path between the mountains designated for close-to-ground speeders. As she circles around in the sloped path she gets to witness the beautiful planet. Mountains, snowy peaks, and lakes between them. The occasional ancient castle on the top, and the forests separating small little towns. The further east she moved the more signs of the civil war she could find. As the blue star in the center of the system was nearing the horizon, with a gas giant looking as if to hide behind a lone green mountain, a ruin of a small house would ruin the beauty. Small bits of fire still sparking, a family sitting near it, the adults talking and the children crying. One child would just look at it. The other playing with a salvaged slightly burned toy. An old woman sleeping, and a fresh graveyard dug. A small graveyard. Too small for even a child. This was the grave of a house animal. Densha made it to the position of “Kilo” Squad not too far away as darkness now began, and the squad of 8 were all drinking and celebrating. Those pictures will definitely bless the republic higher ups, assuming they even care about this place.  
  



	2. Corellian Summer

**Corellian Summer**

With darkness passing over the western hemisphere over the planet, 2 brand new Republic vessels arrived on the system. The Clone Troopers began last preparations for their assault, and when the blue sun began shining it’s light onto the islands near the coast, LAAT/i ships began filling the skies, Hundreds upon hundreds landing around the continent. The people woke up earlier than usual to the sound of gunships and troopers making their landings and trying to establish a frontline. It took only 3 hours for the entire eastern coast of the great continent to be in the Republic’s control, as the Confederacy aligned KrMFS, now pronounced by the clones as “Kermafis” operation “Armed Assault” was a great success, as quickly reported to higher commands. The Kermafi parted and withdrew immediately, knowing better than to face the Republic head on. But the Commander of “Harvest” Company knew better than to fall to guerilla warfare. He landed his company ahead of schedules, and captured a big green hill with a large transmission tower. The resistance to his assault was large but the far better equipped and trained Clone Troopers destroyed the defenders with no issue. A fake message was broadcasted to all Kermafi units in the area, that the place was successfully defended, and calling all units to regroup on Green Mountain. Commander “Arrow” of the Harvest company ordered some transport gunships to be blown up nearby, to make the enemy think the message is true.

Other companies showed great success on all fronts, outsmarting their opponent and destroying many with great efficiency. There was one man, however, a KDF soldier, who disliked a theme he saw – when he witnessed the Clone Troopers firing on retreating units. When asking “why” the answer he received was simple: “That’s just war”. The KDF Soldier was an Explosives specialist. He and his Squad were now ordered to lay mines in key areas in preparations for a counter attack. In the first assault of operation Armed Assault, his Squad commander was killed, leaving him in charge of 6 men until a new private is attached to them, to put the squad back to full strength. They didn’t have clone armor. Just the KDF uniform with the grey and orange camo pattern. Oh how they wished for simple body armor. But their wishes were never granted. Near them, a full blown battle in the town of Orneitz began, as clone troopers began clearing buildings. In the sky, the occasional Republic ARC-170 would make a visit, sometimes firing a bomb into a group of KrMFS personnel. The planet’s own technologies were so far behind that the only reason they weren’t forcefully taken by anyone was the lack of vital resources or strategic locations. But that just came to an end.

By noon, most of the eastern coastal provinces have been secured, with resistance mounting in ancient castles. The faces of the pilots filled with disappointment when they were told they are not allowed to bomb ancient sites. Contact was made with separated groups of KDF units, and a failed raid on a castle an hour past mid-day showed to the Republic that those ancient castles wont be an easy objective. The Clone Troopers have an actual challenge, but not something the captain of Harvest company an interesting conversation occurred on the way to the Castle called “The Sith’s Castle”. “Captain sir, You always insist for us having actual names and not just numbers. But do you have a name of your own?”. This question really was a subject not even the captain knew the answer to. “I never found a name, Razor. I am a rank, and while the army is fine with everyone not having to call each other by number, calling each other by rank is something they will insist on. I will find a name however, and not even this castle’s name will match it’s lack of sense”. And why is it called the Sith’s castle anyway? All the questions quickly disappeared as the troops began taking fire from the castle.

At hour 15 of the operation, the Northern assaults saw huge success in their operations. With the 29 small towns they were required to take captured with ease. The enemy simply retreated as much as it could, planting mines as they go, and trying to scorch whatever they leave behind them. The local KDF proves relatively useful as extra firepower, and the KrMFS stands defeated at the front. With the arrival of AT-TEs, the Southern invasion is greatly expanded as 2 assaults are made, one in the center and on in the very south of the operation area, in order to cut off the major city of Roffnung. So far, the Republic reports a textbook invasion, and Densha is quickly requested to provide a report for the news in Coruscant regarding it. “The Republic stands today to prove that we will defend all allies with great care. They commit several war crimes and hide behind important artifacts, we are here to liberate the people of Kastel from the terror of the KrMFS. Our assault is flawless, their resistance shattered. Victory will soon be at hand”. By evening, the Republic units started resting, so far locals gave them a warm welcome, providing drinks and making foods of all sorts to the troopers. The flag of Kastel is raised throughout towns at the front. The Green flag with the blue and white waves at the bottom, and the 7 white stars on the top left, signifying the Kastellian unity of 7 groups on the planet. And on the castle with the KrMFS troops defending to the last man, the red flag with the blue and white waves stood high, as one single yellow star marks it’s separation. Kastelruxians never got along with the Kastellians.

“But it wasn’t always that way”, the voice of a woman said. “But under the Republic, people from Raxus secondus began settling there. Raxus was the prefer child by the republic, it had actual relevance and resources”. The woman with the calm yet authoritative voice sat at the table after providing her guests with food. “So, why would the Kastellians have an issue with that?”, asked Clone Trooper Razor, proceeding to ignore his brother’s joke about him always asking questions. “It was alright when there was someone to enforce the peace, and even when the planet declared it’s neutrality, it was peaceful. Jedi came one after another every couple of years. But it stayed like that for only 2 decades. Then the separatists happened. Suddenly the Raxusians wanted more than just neutrality and peace. Suddenly they wanted to bring planet to their control. Under the claim of being oppressed and treated badly they threw a revolt. And many were sympathetic to their cause”.

There was silence at the table with the sound of forks and knifes breaking it. It was dark outside, and snow fell slowly. It was just the right temperature for snow, the locals used to call it “fun rain”. Near the fireplace was a gunrack, with a strange blaster of local production. Some of the parts were made of wood, which begs the question – would it not burn? And that question troubled the Republic pilots who saw the trees ignoring their firebombs for the most part. Those trees run veins of water through them, like blood veins in humans. The trees were always cold. With a heart to pump a stable pressure for the tree’s water vein, and a very high consumption requirement for the tree. It was magical. “So, Harvest company, huh? Not going with Hotel are we?” the woman asked the commander of the company. “no, that name is not a lucky one, we decided to switch it up.” He responded in his deep voice. “and what is your name, Harvester?” she asked, giggling. “well, you just gave me one. It’s Harvester now, Chan”. She was surprised the man knew her name, until she remembered she is still wearing the uniform with the tag. The company commander, Captain Harvester now, would go to sleep, thinking deeply about how to take the next castle, without getting shot in the field this time, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, ever. i hope you enjoy it, more to come, including more details and clearing things up.  
> The Planet and factions are entirely non-canon with the exception of things like Republic troopers existing.


End file.
